Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, a display device and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
Related Art
It is desired for a processing apparatus, display device and non-transitory computer readable medium storing program to be capable of, in creating a process selecting portion to perform a process, registering information related to the process selection portion.